Heart no Kuni no Alice: To Tell A New Tale
by BashfulxGirl
Summary: Ashley, bored one day after school, decides to explore the off-limits forest near her high school. She gets lost and in a panic, falls down the rabbit hole to WOnderland. See her adventures here, will she stay in Wonderland, or will she leave?
1. Chapter 1

Heart no Kuni no Alice/Alice in the Country of Hearts: To Tell a New Tale

Chapter 1

"…And your test shall be tomorrow. Dismissed" Mrs. Rockson said as she shut her planner, dismissing my class as the bell rang, as always.

I sighed and started to pack up my text book and notes, trying not to rush since the school's hallway traffic was horrible for the first five minutes after class let out. I stood up at about 3:20 and began the long walk to the school's parking lot, located on the other side of the building.

As usual, no one talked to me while I packed up, or even during my walk. Here, I was invisible, a nobody, all because I had no "name" here.

Of course, I was given a name when I was born, but that doesn't really count. In both the real world and in school, if you weren't popular and didn't have a "name" in the world, you were useless, a completely replaceable unit. And that is what I am. A nobody, a misfit, or, as the pops tend to call us, "Nameless". They never really could tell us apart unless we wore something from Areopostle, Abercrombie, or even American Eagle.

Now, usually the Nameless stuck with each other in their own cliques, never leaving one alone to fend for themselves. But that all usually changed if you tried to mess with the head pops, or if they just didn't like you. For me, it was kinda of a mixture, but mostly the latter of the two.

As I walked out into the chilly November sun, I heard a group of very familiar laughter. I bit my lip and ran behind the small concession stand near the back doors and listened. I peeked out from behind the stand and saw some very familiar faces of my former friends, all laughing and smiling as they walked towards the school's parking lot, not even noticing me silently watch them. Very soon however, the voices got smaller, as did the people themselves until I couldn't see them any longer.

I sadly sighed and bit my lip again, causing it to bleed. But I didn't care as I was trying to keep back my tears. Just a short month ago, I was apart of that…but now, here I was trying not to cry while hiding behind a small and dirty building, hiding from the group of people I used to jump for joy when I saw.

"C'mon Ash…just pull yerself together…can't keep crying 'bout crap…" I told my self as I felt a small lump in my throat. I swallowed and slowly stood up, brushing the dirt off of my knees and the bottom of my bag. I began to walk away slowly to make sure they didn't see me if they were still in the lot.

Luckily, I was one of the last few cars there for the day, so I spotted my car very easily, sitting at the very edge of the parking lot as usual. I breathed a sigh of relief and practically sprinted over to my teal car (affectionately named Bessie). As I got to my lovely car, I turned my head to the left and looked at the forest by the school across the street.

No one in town knew what was in there, since it was private property, but there were some rumors. Some said that if you went into the forest at night, a demon would come to seduce you and eat you, body and soul. Others said that a gang had made that their headquarters in town, bringing teenagers into there to recruit them.

Me, I just believed that it would be a nice place to hang out in for a few hours on a day like today.

I stared off at the forest for another minute before I walked past my car, fixing my bag that was on my shoulder. "Okay…I'm gunna explore the forest today…" I mumbled to myself in a moment of great stupidity (as I was known to do when I felt emotional). I walked towards the side of the forest, next to the cornfield. I wasn't going to risk getting in trouble by taking the path; instead, I was going to walk on the side of the forest until I found my way to the path…

That was definitely not a great idea by any means…a few hours later, I found myself sitting on a tree stump in the dark, and lost.

"Well Captain Dumb-Fuck. You have outdone yourself this time. You managed to get yourself lost in a fucking forest at night. Now a demons gunna come and rape ya while a gang initiates ya." I scolded myself as I looked around, thankful that the leaves had mostly fallen off the trees and I had the moonlight to light my way through the darkened forest.

I needed a plan of action. It was dark, I had no cell reception, and I was starting to feel scared. Not a good combination. I stood up and grabbed my bag, beginning to walk again to find my way out of this crap-forest.

Quickly, the moon was covered by a group of clouds, making my path much darker. I groaned. "Today is just a great-fucking day, isn't it?"

"Yes…It is…"

I jumped and quickly looked around. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked aloud. I waited for a moment, not getting a response. "Just yer imagination, Ash, nothing more."

I heard a stick crunch, which, at this point, with my combination of being scared and jumpy, I actually bolted off into the darkness, hopefully running away from where ever that noise came from.

"I DON'T WANNA BE RAPED BY A DEMON FOR MY GANG INITIATION!" I shouted as I felt scared tears start to fall, feeling very scared. I was running through bushes and bare tree branches, scratching up my bare skin and dirtying up my clothing.

I soon felt smooth ground under my feet, and instead of slowing down, I pushed myself harder, trying to get away from whoever or whatever my mind created, or the thing in this forest. But soon, I felt the ground disappear from under me, and I was falling.

I screamed, shut my eyes, and clutched my head, ready for impact. But, I never hit the ground, instead, I kept falling. I didn't open my eyes, but my only thought was 'how deep is this hole?'

After what felt like an hour, I was starting to get sleepy as I continued to fall. The initial fear was gone, replaced with drozyness. Without realizing it, I was soon asleep; never noticing I finally exited the hole and fell into someone's arms…

-A few hours later-

I only woke up for a few minutes afterwards, in a soft bed, feeling very warm and content, but very thirsty. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, only to see darkness lit by a bit of moonlight.

"Someone musta found me and brought me home…" I mumbled to myself as I turned to my left and saw my usually glass of water sitting beside a small, glittery container with a small heart on top.

"Pretty…" I thought aloud as I picked up my water and drained the glass of every single drop. The water tasted weird, but since it was CC water, that wasn't too unusual. I lay back down and fell back to sleep, only to hear an odd set of voices giggling. I chalked that one up to my imagination as I began to dream of a kingdom ravaged by war.


	2. Chapter 2

Heart no Kuni no Alice/Alice in the Country of Hearts: To Tell a New Tale

Chapter 2

The first thing I remember is feeling someone gently shaking me awake, which was a bit odd since my mom would just yell for me to wake up most mornings.

"Fi' mo' minutes Ma…" I mumbled as I rolled over onto my belly, trying to go back to sleep.

I heard a small, somewhat familiar giggle. I cracked open an eyes to see a blurry (hey, I _did_ just wake up after all), black haired woman standing next to me in a white and blue dress.

This surprised me. "Who're ya?" I asked as the woman became a bit clearer. I could see her eyes were either covered by her bangs, or she had her eyes shut, because I couldn't see them behind her blonder hair.

"A maid. Now it is time to get up, the Queen wants to see you." She said as she placed a pile of clothing on the nightstand next to me. "The rest-room is over there," she said, pointing to a pure white door on the other side of the room. "And please remember to carry this with you at all times." Again, she gestured to a small container with a heart on top. "Come out when you're ready." And with that, she quickly left, still giggling.

It took me a few minutes to process this. "Queen...Maid...Where the fuck am I?" I shouted as I shot up and looked at my surroundings.

The room itself was quite large, with light blue paint on the walls, which had pictures of beautiful meadows and rivers on it. The ground had a carpet as white as new-fallen snow, which carried some dark wood furniture on it. Just a simple nightstand, a large dresser, a table and some chairs in the corner, and of course, the bed which had a light blue comforter on it.

"…..Fuck…..I've been kidnapped by people with crap-taste…." I said to myself, as I got up, grabbing the clothes next to me and went into the bathroom to shower (if it had a full bathroom, that is).

When I walked in, I thanked god there was a bathtub with a shower. I set my clothes on the counter and looked in the mirror, noticing someone had bandaged my cuts. "Wow…nice kidnappers…" I said as I started up the shower and undressed both myself and my wounds.

I quickly showered, did my morning clean-up, and looked at the clothes they gave me. There was a light blue skirt that went most likely went down to me knees (judging by the length), a white sweater which felt soft to the touch (silk maybe?), a pair of white stockings, and even some clean, white undergarments (which scared me a little…).

I put them on, and was surprised they fit me perfectly, which freaked me out at the fact they got my sizes. I looked at my other clothes and carried them out with me, not wanting to leave them behind. I spotted my bag at the foot of the bed and tossed my clothes into it and slipped on my cheap black sneakers. I picked up my bag and started for the door.

As I was about to walk out of the room, I remembered to pick up the little container and toss it into my bag, hoping the glass wouldn't shatter easily. As soon as I walked out, the maid who woke me up greeted me and quickly led me past servants carrying bags, trunks, and supplies for what looked like a trip. The weird thing was the fact all of the servants had their eyes covered with their bangs.

Soon we got a large, light blue painted room, which was mostly empty save for two thrones, one occupied by a young woman in her late teens or early twenties. Her hair was long, straight and blonde, cut to perfection really. She had light blue eyes that matched her walls perfectly, except her walls didn't have a bit of a mischievous glint to them like her eyes did. She wore a long light blue dress (that was a few shades darker than her eyes) with a white corset and instead of tiara or a crown on her head, she wore a daisy chain around her head (a mixture of blue and white daisies).

The main bowed and backed away as the women stood up and slowly walked over to me, looking very cool may I add. When the woman was just a foot away from me, she hugged me tightly and kissed me on the cheek. "You're finally here!" she shouted as her hug got tighter and she kissed on the other cheek.

I blushed as the kissing fro this stranger-Queen. "Wh-who are ya?" I stuttered

The women didn't let go of me, but stopped kissing me. "My name is Amity, I'm the White Queen, and now, you're Big Sister!"

My eyes widened and I pulled away from her. "Queen? Sister? Dude, you fucking kidnapped me! Now, tell me where the fuck I am!" I shouted; remember that this place had taken me away from my town (since there was no place like this down in CC). I turned away from her, looking for another door I could leave through, seeing as how the guards blocked the one I came in.

She frowned. "We didn't kidnap you. But before you try to leave, I should tell you…you can't. I know you drank the liquid last night, and because of that, you're bound to this land until you can fill the container again. But you are free to leave the castle when you please."

I turned to her, giving her the "are-you-serious?" look. "Miss…one….you are a fucking loon. A drink can't force me to stay in a place."

She shook her head. "It does. You must try to befriend people here, talk to them, only when you fill your little container can you leave here and go back to your own world."

I nodded, deciding to play along for now, since I remembered that she kidnapped me, and there may be a chance of her being psycho. "Okay then…so, where am I?" I asked which launched her into explanations that went by in a whirlwind of words. I was only able to catch some of her explanation, saying that we were in the land of Spade, going to Wonderland tomorrow, and that her name was Amity.

I just nodded, and soon she said we had to leave, for we were leaving for Wonderland as soon as I woke up. I just nodded again and followed her outside into the carriage awaiting us. We went in and as soon as it started to move, Amity fell asleep.

The maid that woke me up was in here as our personal maid. I still had yet to see her eyes, but that didn't really matter at the moment. The maid chuckled at the now asleep Queen. "Forgive her highness; she has fallen asleep in carriages since she was young."

I nodded and looked out the window, watching fields of crops and grasses pass us by, reminding of my small hometown….

"Ma'am? Do you want to see something before we get to Wonderland?" the maid asked me. I turned to her and nodded, wondering what she was going to show. She lifted her bangs and showed me her face. My eyes widened and I bit back a scream. This woman had no eyes!

"What the hell! Are you okay? Can you see? Wait, How can you see?" I asked her quickly.

The maid laughed at my outburst. "Here, the people without "roles" do not have eyes. Her highness is the White Queen, which is one of the roles. People like me on the other hand, are considered replaceable, thus to tell us apart, we don't have eyes. But we can see perfectly."

I frowned and nodded. "Well, I know how ya feel. Bein' replaceable an' all."

This surprised the maid. "Really?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, but I got used to it." I held out my hand to her. "The names Ashley. What's yours?"

The maid gave me a soft, cute small. "Charlene Mathers. It is very nice to meet you Ashley." And with that, she shook my hand.

For the rest of the trip, Charlene and I talked, and she explained everything to me, slower this time around. She told me about Wonderlands territories and their fights. She told me about the other's with roles, the Country of Heart (which is where we were going, Charlene said the Queen confuses places all the time), and the fact there was another Outsider (which was what I was here) named Alice.

The only thing Charlene couldn't explain is just _why_ I was brought here. Only Queen Amity knew, and it wasn't very likely I was going to get that answer from her very soon.

Very soon, we arrived during night time (which I could have sworn the sun had just risen when we left) and had to be hustled in quickly into an odd castle with heart décor. Charlene was sent to sleep with the servants of this castle while Queen Amity and I were given our own rooms. I soon fell asleep wonder just what happened, and what tomorrow would hold for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Heart no Kuni no Alice/Alice in the Country of Hearts: To Tell a New Tale

Chapter 3

Here I am. Sitting up in my bed while it's still dark, not able to sleep. Why? Because I don't have Floppy, my stuffed rabbit, with me. I've always had trouble sleeping without him (but there are those rare, few times I can).

I managed to catch a bit of sleep, but not enough, which was quite troublesome since I am easy to anger when tired. So I sat here, not tired enough to sleep without Floppy.

I sighed and lay back down, hoping that sleep force me unconscious, but no avail. I think I laid there for an hour before I heard my door open and footsteps come towards the bed.

"Ahh~ I get to sleep in a bed again." Said the man's voice as I felt weight at the other side of the bed. My body slid a bit into the crater, but luckily, I didn't touch this guy. I soon felt him lay down, thus making my body slide closer to the point where I could feel his body heat.

I lay completely still, hoping he wouldn't feel or see me. Thankfully, he quickly fell sleep, leaving me awake to think.

'What the hell….is this his room? Did they toss me in an already occupied room?' I thought as I felt him flip over, hot breathe on my neck. I felt myself shiver. 'I need to get out of here…'

I slowly got up and snuck out of the room, only to look at the guy for a moment. He was tall with brown hair, wearing an odd outfit, maybe a knight's? Anyway, I left the room, shutting the door behind me.

For the rest of the night, I walked the halls of this castle, making sure to keep quiet and hide from any servants that weren't wearing white and blue uniforms. Until I saw the sun (which looked like the afternoon), I managed to find Charlene, who looked surprised to see me walking around in a nightgown.

"Ashley? What are you doing outside of your room? I was just coming to wake you." She asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"It wasn't my room. A guy came in and just fell asleep on the bed." I told here as she shook her head.

"That must have been Mr. Ace. He's known for getting lost and just taking a random room for the night. Now come on, let's get you all ready for today. Let's head to her highness's room, she had some clothes packed for you in there."

I nodded and followed Charlene. "Hey, Charlene, how come we're here anyways?"

Charlene waited a moment to answer. "I believe it's because both Queen Amity and Queen Vivaldi wanted to talk about some things, so we should be here for quite a while." She sighed.

We soon made it to a dark-wood door, which Charlene politely opened for me and we walked in to see Queen Amity already dressed and sitting at her vanity, brushing her long, golden hair.

She spotted both me and Charlene and practically jumped from her chair and hugged me. "You're up! Let's get you dressed then we can explore the territories!"

Soon, Amity had me bathed, brushed, and dressed in an outfit much like yesterdays, except the colors were black (sweater) and red (skirt) with black stockings. She even gave me a red bow to tie my hair in for a low ponytail.

From there, I don't quite remember what happened, but the next thing I know, I'm all alone in the Clock Tower territory. Somehow I had gotten separated from Queen Amity and Charlene during the tour they were giving me.

So here I am, standing in front of a store watching the crowds go by, looking for someone one to help me. I kept my head low; making sure my bangs covered my eyes so that way I didn't get stared at by some of the younger kids.

"Fuuu… where are they?" I mumbled as I saw a woman with blonde hair much like Charlene's, except she wasn't wearing the uniform. "Maybe I should just look for them myself?"

I knew that was a bad idea, seeing as how Mom told me to always stay in one place when lost and looking for someone, but I had to do it either way, or else I may not get back with them.

So I started walking around, keeping my head low still. That alone was making bump and stumble into things like benches and poles. "Crap, this hurts…" I mumbled before bumbling into someone. "Sorry!" I practically shouted out of habit, looking up at who I hit.

The first thing I noticed about her was the fact she had actual eyes colored blue, maybe a blue-green? Her hair was a very light brown, almost blonde really. She wore a blue dress with an apron on it, and had a blue bow on top of her head. She looked surprised to see me.

I just looked at her, surprised, but before she could get a word out, I bolted out of there and ran in some direction, only to meet with an old enemy of mine; signs. My head it first, and I think the rest of my body did too, but all I remember seeing next is darkness, and a group of voices…


	4. Chapter 4

Heart no Kuni no Alice/Alice in the Country of Hearts: To Tell a New Tale

Chapter 4

Stupid voices. Let me sleep. I've been kidnapped to an odd land, met a weird woman who thinks she's a queen, and have seen people with eyes. At least let me sleep a little…

"Do you think she's awake yet?" A familiar (yet somewhat annoying voice) asked.

"Amity, please wait while we check." Another voice answered as I heard a door open and a group of footsteps got louder.

I felt someone poke my cheek. I gently smacked it away, only to hear a squeal and someone tackling me on the bed. "Ugg…" I groaned as I opened my eyes, only to see Queen Amity's blue eyes so close to mine, as was her face, which made me blush.

"You're up! Thank God! I was so worried!" Queen Amity squealed again as she nuzzled my cheek with hers, which made me blush, but at the same time annoyed me.

"Queen Amity…Please….Get the hell offa me." I said, using my best annoyed tone to try and make my point. Sadly, she didn't hop off of me, but she did stop nuzzling me, which was a bit of a plus.

"Dear Lord…she's like a female Peter." I heard a girl say quietly, I think more to her than to us.

I turned my head left and saw the girl from earlier (but now she looked a little ticked off). This time, I got a good look at her face. She seemed to look very familiar, but I couldn't figure out just _where_ I had seen her before.

"Hello." I said as I continued studying the girl, hoping something on her would make me think of where I had seen her before.

"Oh, Hi…Sorry about earlier." She apologized, her voice having a bit of an accent now that I could hear her.

I just nodded to her. "It's okay…I shouldn't have run off so quickly…hey, where am I?" I asked, finally noticing I wasn't in my room at the Castle of Hearts.

"You're at the Clock Tower. We found you just as soon as you hit the sign, and Alice suggested we bring you here…with Julius's permission of course." Queen Amity said as she eyed the door carefully.

'Clock Tower…Julius….Alice…?' I curiously thought to myself, trying to piece together the familiar words.

"Oh, by the way. That's Alice." Queen Amity said as she sat up (straddling my waist in the process) and pointed to the girl. I waved. "And Alice, this is Ashley. She's another outsider like you, but she's from the country of "I-mare-e-ka"." Queen Amity said, sounding out the word "America."

"America. Not I-mare-e-ka." I said, correcting the mistaken Queen. Bad idea on my part, seeing as how she nuzzled my cheek again. "So smart~" she said.

I groaned. "Queen Amity…please…get off….I can't breathe…" I said, not too far off from the truth.

Queen Amity quickly got off. "Oh, sorry. I forgot you have breathing troubles."

That confused me, seeing as how I didn't tell her about my allergies or the fact they caused me to have trouble breathing (or even have a sense of smell), but I didn't dwell on it for Charlene came in, looking a bit flustered.

"Um, Milady…Queen Vivaldi wants us back at the castle. She got word we were at the Clock Tower, so she said to bring Miss Alice with us.

"Aww, I wanted to stay out more." Queen Amity whined as I got off the bed and began to look for my sneakers, not seeing them anywhere.

'Screw it.' I thought 'I can walk barefoot.'

Queen Amity grabbed Alice's hand and mine and began to stroll out of the room. Charlene followed behind us with my bag (was I carrying it when I left the castle?) as Alice protested, saying something about not wanting to be near Peter (whoever he was).

Very soon, we were at the castle, on our way to meet Queen Vivaldi for tea. I was nervous about meeting another queen. Would she be evil and old like in one fairytales, or would she be like Queen Amity, a child in an adults body?


End file.
